Dichotomy
by Vexed Rabbit
Summary: HIATUS: Eragon and Murtagh's journey from the first book, but after their first fight things turn out differently... Eragon X Murtagh SLASH


My yaoist mind formulated this idea when I was rereading Eragon. Once it was stuck in my head, the plot bunnies kidnapped me and held me hostage until I began the story. Now they're forcing me to continue! This was formerly a one shot story, but with some encouragement from Shoezies and some prodding from the plot bunnies I began writing more chapters!

_**Edit: Chapter was edited and Saphira's comment was taken out.**_

_**EDIT2: Chapter was edited again just for fun and this is officially on my "Hiatus list" for now. I'll just say it's under construction! xD**_

_**Theme: **__**Dichotomy means (in simple terms) two parts of the same set/item. There's a literal and a metaphorical meaning to the title. Have fun guessing, my friends!**_

_**Warnings:**__** This is a SLASH fic. Don't like, don't read! I warned you all! Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged, but homophobes I don't want to see any "Ewww" comments. They're not helpful and frankly it's insulting. Love is love! **_

_**Summary:**__** Murtagh and Eragon's journey during the first book, but after their first fight things wind up differently. SLASH! Did I not put this enough times yet? SLASHY SLASH SLASH!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything of Christoper Paolini's characters, plot, names, etc... but I enjoy messing with them!**_

_**Please read, review and enjoy!**_

_**Vexed Rabbit**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Of course. Murtagh the pack animal. Murtagh the horse leader. I should have remembered that's all I'm good for nowadays." (Eragon 342)_

Murtagh surprised even himself with his cruel words. Eragon bristled and snapped back in a vain attempt to defend himself, but it was to no avail. While they matched each other in swordsmanship, Eragon was never one for words. The boy was fighting an uphill battle. Eragon's perseverance and determination were just a few of the characteristics about the Rider that both amazed and annoyed Murtagh.

But here, there was no room for argument.

Eragon treated him like a servant rather than an equal. Murtagh vowed to never be undermined again. The look of hurt on Eragon's face sliced through Murtagh like a sword, but Eragon needed to learn how to treat others and Murtagh was going to be the one to teach him.

_

* * *

_

_"The problem with you," said Murtagh, poking him in the chest, "is that you're so totally helpless you force everyone to take care of you!" (Eragon 342)_

Murtagh's words stung Eragon. Never had mere words hurt him in such a manner. Why? Maybe, because when he looked deep into his heart he knew that Murtagh was right and that frightened him more than anything. He couldn't afford to be weak; he needed to be strong. He was an avenger. He was a Dragon Rider. He was supposed to be strong.

Or maybe because Murtagh had made those words mean so much more.

Eragon could no longer hear Murtagh, but watched as Murtagh's lips formed soundless words. He then watched the same lips curl up into a sneer. A feral growl rose in his throat as he launched himself at his friend. He needed to be powerful.

* * *

_They fell in a tangle of arms and legs, pounding on each other (Eragon 342)_

They fought more like animals than men. They lashed out with blind fury at the other. They punched, kicked and scratched. One felt neglected and the other weak. It wasn't a battle of wits or strength; it was a battle for dominance.

Murtagh gained the advantage and threw Eragon to the ground, where he pinned the younger boy's wrists to the ground and straddled him to keep him down. Eragon was trapped, but he began to squirm violently in attempt to break free. Murtagh looked down at the struggling boy beneath him. Part of him missed the sweet, sensitive Eragon, but the other half of him loved the challenge that the raw and passionate Eragon posed. The dark haired teen looked into Eragon's usually bright and smiling eyes, intrigued by the tempest, the storm in his gaze.

The boy was beautiful. Murtagh didn't know when he'd first begun to be attracted to his friend, but now with the flushed face and the mussed up hair he looked positively stunning. Murtagh wanted to see more of this Eragon.

_Shit_. Murtagh thought as Eragon's hips unknowingly brushed against one of his more sensitive areas. His pale face flushed crimson as he felt his usually bottled emotions rose as his length twitched and pulsed. _Damn it, Eragon! What did I do to deserve this_! He chanced a look down and groaned.

Confused, Eragon followed Murtagh's gaze and his eyes widened with what looked to be understanding. A blush crept to his cheeks. "You…" he stammered, "You're sitting…"

Murtagh looked away, embarrassed. If there were any gods in this world they must all hate him. Surely they were laughing at him, toying with his affections and watching him suffer. Fate was cruel. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, his affections weren't supposed to be revealed. The truth was that Murtagh needed Eragon just as much as Eragon needed Murtagh. It had been an unspoken arrangement since the beginning and Murtagh didn't want to shatter their fragile trust. He didn't want to disgust Eragon. He didn't want Eragon fly away with Saphira. He didn't want to Eragon to love that damnable elf woman. He just wanted Eragon. He didn't want to be alone.

"Why?"

Eragon's question rang loud and clear in Murtagh's ears, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. Damned Eragon and his damned questions. "Why?" Murtagh snapped, "Why what? There's nothing wrong!"

"Why are you like this?" Eragon said softly.

Eragon's words pierced Murtagh. To think that he was stupid enough to actually believe that Eragon would love him back. Eragon had lived in a small, secluded village, which probably shunned "queer" people such as Murtagh. "I can't help who I am." Murtagh said stiffly.

Eragon's eyes flashed angrily, "Of course you can! You keep all of your emotions bottled up inside you and you don't let anyone get close to you. I can help you, if you'll just tell me what the problem is!"

Murtagh mentally slapped himself. Eragon was incredibly dense, one of the problems was sitting in close proximity to his face and he still didn't see it. Murtagh scooted off Eragon and turned away. Once he told Eragon his father's name, Eragon would run and he would just be Morzan the traitor's son once again. It did calm his pounding heart a little to know that Eragon wasn't talking about his "queer" behavior. Perhaps there is still hope after all… No. It was no use getting his hopes up only to be denied.

"We've know each other for almost a month now," Eragon continued, "I trust you, but do you trust me?"

He turned to face Eragon. The Rider's brown eyes drilled mercilessly into his own, daring him to answer.

"I trust you," Murtagh said with a sigh, "but you won't trust me when you find out who and what I am."

Eragon narrowed his eyes and challenged, "Try me."

_"_Fine, have it your way" Murtagh muttered, "But don't stop me to ask questions, because I'm not answering any." He took a deep breath and continued. "I guess you have a right to know who you're traveling with. Morzan of the Forsworn was my father. There was no love between us for I've hated that man ever since he threw Za'roc at me when I was three."

Murtagh began talking faster and faster as he relayed his tale to Eragon. The brown-haired boy's brow furrowed. "The only people who ever cared about me were my mother and Tornac, and they're both dead now. I spent the most of my childhood isolated and alone in Urû'baen under Galbatorix's 'care.' Even there, I was never just Murtagh; I was Murtagh son of Morzan or just the traitor's son. I can't even count the number of times that I wished that I was dead. One day, the opportunity to escape arrived and I took it. I met you and Saphira later, but even that caused me pain."

Murtagh's voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper, " Because… I think that I like you." He closed his eyes and waited for Eragon to scream at him, to send him away, but it never came. Where he expected anger there was just silence.

He heard Eragon stand up and strangely, pad closer to him. Warm breath tickled his ear as Eragon said, "Like or love, Murtagh? Make up your mind, because I _know_ that I love you."

Stunned Murtagh froze as Eragon stood on his tip toes and crushed their lips together in a kiss. Eragon pulled away smirked, licking his lips. Murtagh decided that he liked naughty Eragon even more than angry Eragon.

"Are you happy now, Murtagh?" Eragon said, cocking his head to the side and putting a hand on his hip.

Murtagh's heart swelled with happiness he'd never felt before. Quickly regaining his composure Murtagh smiled and said, "I'm feeling a little better, but it'll take a lot more than just one kiss to truly make me content."

Eragon grinned and replied, "That can be arranged." He leaned forward and captured Murtagh's lips in a hungry kiss. Murtagh ran his tongue over Eragon's bottom lip and when the boy gasped in surprise he moved his tongue inside his mouth and deepened the kiss. Eragon moaned and their tongues danced against each other, mirroring their earlier combat. Their hands were far from still as they roamed over the other's bodies; memorizing every curve and contour. Murtagh wrapped his arms around Eragon's waist and Eragon tangled his fingers in Murtagh's dark hair. They broke for air and then continued their second battle for dominance of the evening. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Saphira hummed as she watched her Rider's actions with amusement. _This isn't exactly what I anticipated when I told Eragon to make up with Murtagh _she thought dryly _But this works just as well and to think that I was going to intervene! Although, I might have to end this before my Rider loses his virginity or the Urgals catch up to us._ She let loose one of her dragon cough laughs. _I'm not sure which one is worse…_

_

* * *

_

**Like it? Well if you do go to the little submit review clicky thing at the bottom. Thanks for reading**


End file.
